


The Time Of My Life

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slash, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry morreu na batalha, mas ao invés de morrer ele é mandado para uma realidade diferente. No mundo paralelo ele encontra pessoas que acreditaria que também estariam mortas, mas gosta da ideia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voltando a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Gênero: mistério/suspense  
> Resumo: Harry morreu na batalha, mas ao invés de morrer ele é mandado para uma realidade diferente. No mundo paralelo ele encontra pessoas que acreditaria que também estariam mortas, mas gosta da ideia.  
> Pretensão de capítulos: 115

Harry estava completamente cansado, ele não sabia o que faria naqueles momentos de muita tensão, ele não queria que seus amigos vissem o quanto estava magoado com as coisas que vinham acontecendo em sua vida. Tinha coisas nas quais ele nunca sequer compartilhou com seus amigos e não seria naquela vida que compartilharia, mas ele queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas poderia ser. Ele não tinha orgulho dessas coisas e o pior é que tinha acontecido quando ele tinha nove anos, ele nem tem ideia de onde ele estava naquele momento.

Harry entrou abatido no trem, nem adiantava argumentar com seus parentes desprezíveis, ele nunca perdoaria eles por nada no mundo, ele simplesmente não tinha aquele feitio de perdoar as pessoas que lhe machucavam por prazer. Procurou uma cabine vazia, aquele sexto ano em hogwarts ele queria ficar sozinho. Se recusou a falar com os amigos, nenhum deles conseguiu tirar uma palavra da boca dele e ele também tinha se recusado a falar com os Weasleys ou até mesmo aceitou a passar o resto do verão com eles.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-\\-

Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com Harry Potter, mas ele estava diferente com todos, ninguém sabia o que Harry tinha aprontado em suas férias de verão. Até mesmo Draco Malfoy estava com medo desse novo Harry, ele queria distancia, ele não queria acabar na mira da ira do outro, era assim que sentia vindo do garoto de Gryffindor.

Assim que o trem chegou na estação Hogsmeade Harry entrou numa carruagem com alunos que ele não conhecia, ele queria distancia de todos seus amigos, ele não estava afim de conversar com nenhum deles mais, não estava com cabeça para levar sermão de ninguém, ele simplesmente queria ficar na dele naquele momento. Harry agiu estranho para todos, ele simplesmente já não tinha vontade de viver mais, ele sabia que naquela guerra ele morreria, ele já tinha desistido de viver mesmo.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal Harry já estava com raiva, raiva porque simplesmente não queria mais ficar naquele lugar cheio de pessoas estupidas, ninguém ali entendia o que ele estava passando. Ele se sentou longe de seus amigos de Gryffindor simplesmente se sentou perto dos alunos que estava indo para o segundo ano naquele momento. Os professores estranharam o comportamento de Potter, nenhum deles estavam entendendo praticamente nada do que estava acontecendo, algo não estava bem.

Logo Minerva começou a selecionar as crianças do primeiro ano, Harry prestou atenção para cada uma daquelas crianças, ele queria que elas pudessem ter um futuro pela frente naquele momento, mas ele não podia fazer nada, sabendo que estava muito longe da guerra naquele momento. Ele simplesmente não podia abandonar o posto naquele instante, ele queria estar preparado para quando fosse embora. Ele queria poder terminar aquela guerra o quanto antes para que pudesse descansar de tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido em sua vida.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus Snape estava chocado com o comportamento de Harry, ele nunca tinha visto o garoto agindo daquele jeito, ele queria saber o que tinha dado no garoto para estar agindo daquele modo. Ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, ele simplesmente não podia começar a agira daquele jeito com seus amigos. Olhou para Dumbledore, percebeu que até o diretor estava confuso com o comportamento de Harry. Nenhum professor entendeu as ações de Harry Potter naquele ano, mas achavam que era porque ele estava quase em seu último ano de estudo.

Quando professora Minerva terminou a seleção de casas, Dumbledore se levantou para dar um recado para a turma, mas ninguém percebeu o semblante de Harry ficar furioso, ele simplesmente se levantou da mesa e saiu daquele recinto, ele não estava com cabeça para ouvir mais mentiras do diretor, ele queria distancia daquele homem, ele sabia que não valia a pena. Severus ficou chocado com aquele comportamento, resolveu sair da sala sem dar satisfação para Dumbledore, ele podia muito bem sair a qualquer momento da sala.

Severus encontrou Harry indo para fora do castelo, para os jardins, alguma coisa tinha acontecido simplesmente com o garoto, ele nunca tinha visto o menino saindo do castelo dessa forma. Viu o garoto ir sentar perto do lago negro, ele não sabia o que tinha lhe impulsionado para ir se sentar ao lado do garoto.

\- O que está acontecendo com você Potter? –perguntou com cuidado, ele sentia que o garoto estava machucado.

\- Só quero poder ir embora e ser deixado sozinho. –respondeu respirando fundo, ele não sabia o que esperar de seu professor, ele nunca tinha conversado com o homem.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido. Pode me dizer o que está errado? –perguntou, ele queria entender o que estava errado com Potter.

\- A guerra, posso não estar dentro dela, mas ela me consome e não posso nem ter meu filho comigo. –respondeu jogando uma pedra furiosamente no lago.

Severus ficou confuso com aquilo, como assim Potter tinha um filho, ele nem tinha idade suficiente para ter um, alguma coisa simplesmente não se encaixava naquele cenário naquele momento. Ele tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele nem mesmo aguentaria o que aquela resposta lhe traria, mas ele queria entender. E antes que ele perguntasse ele ouviu Potter lhe responder.

\- Eu fui estuprado quando tinha nove anos, naquele tempo eu não sabia que era bruxo, achava que era minha punição. Meu tio sempre me puniu por algo que eu não fiz. –respondeu se levantando.

\- E onde está seu filho? –perguntou com medo da resposta, se levantou do chão.

\- Num orfanato. –respondeu cruzando os braços.

Severus não podia acreditar naquilo, alguma coisa estava errada, ele tinha certeza daquilo, não podia fazer sentido algum, Potter não pode já ter um filho, não naquela idade tão jovem.

\- Porque nunca disse para ninguém? –perguntou ainda incrédulo de querer acreditar naquilo.

-Ele disse que se eu contasse para alguém ele iria mata-lo. Eu sempre quis uma família, mas o que eu ganhei em troca, foi uma vida de servidão e escravidão. Eu nunca abandonaria um filho meu e muito menos perdoaria as mentiras de Dumbledore. –respondeu.

Severus entendeu a deixa, nem ele confiava mais em Dumbledore, ele não sabia se poderia continuar naquele lugar, ele só sabia que precisava ir embora daquele lugar o quanto antes, ele não podia deixar que Dumbledore manipulasse sua vida ainda mais, ele precisava de um momento de paz. E agora se inteirar que Harry já não confiava em Dumbledore aumentou ainda mais suspeitas.

\- Que mentiras que ele contou para você? –perguntou curioso, ele queria confirmar suas suspeitas.

\- Disse que a casa dos meus tios são protegidas pela magia de sangue que compartilho com Petúnia Evans, mas a verdade que descobri no meu segundo ano aqui é que ela simplesmente não tem nenhuma relação de sangue comigo. –respondeu Harry, ele ainda não entendia porque respondia aquelas perguntas o professor nunca tinha sido gentil com ele.

Severus Snape não podia acreditar naquilo, ele sempre soube que Petúnia Evans não tinha relação alguma com Lily Evans, não podia, elas eram diferentes uma da outra. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquela família, e, ele queria descobrir aquela farsa toda, ele não podia deixar que o menino continuasse a sofrer abusos, ele tinha certeza de que Harry teve seu filho antes mesmo de entrar em hogwarts. Snape apertou os punhos, ele ainda não podia crer que Dumbledore colocou o menino para sofrer daquele jeito.

\- Você acha que alguém já adotou seu filho? –perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Meu filho nasceu cego, duvido muito que alguém adotaria o menino. Porque está sendo gentil comigo? –perguntou enfrentando os olhos negros do professor.

\- Ao contrário do que muitos pensam ao meu respeito, eu nunca sinceramente fui cruel com alguma pessoa, eu realmente lamento a morte de seus pais. Lily era minha amiga, minha única amiga aqui dentro. –respondeu.

Harry não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele não imaginava que seu professor pudesse conhecer seus pais, ele achava que não merecia ouvir aquilo, mas ali estava, ele sabia que o professor poderia ter sido colegas de classe de seus pais, mas não imaginava que ele fosse amigo de sua mãe. Ele já tinha ouvido demais sobre seu pai, mas nunca nenhuma história a respeito de sua mãe, era como se sua mãe não fazia parte do mundo bruxo.

\- Sua mãe era uma mulher muito especial, sempre soube que ela não era para mim. Ela era uma pessoa que via o bem nas pessoas, mas as pessoas ao redor não acreditavam nela, achava que eu estava a influenciando para o lado negro, mas a verdade é que ela já estava naquele lado há muito tempo, ela sabia a saída disso. Harry, eu estava lá naquela casa, na noite em que seus pais foram mortos, ela me disse que precisava de um tempo, um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela ficou chocada quando encontrou o corpo de seu pai na sala. Ela me disse que eu devia protege-lo, mas não fui capaz. Ela desapareceu do nada e Dumbledore simplesmente apareceu e te levou para longe. –contou, ele já não queria esconder mais nada.

\- Você acha que minha mãe ainda pode estar viva? –perguntou com curiosidade, ele já tinha visto aquela magia em algum lugar.

\- Eu acredito que sim, mas não sei. –respondeu olhando para o céu noturno, ele sabia que já tinha passado o toque de recolher há muito tempo, mas ele ainda sentia que tinha que contar muitas coisas para Harry.

\- Eu não posso acreditar nisso ainda, as vezes penso que é meu destino ficar sozinho. Eu sei que não vou sobreviver a essa guerra, as pessoas esperam muito de mim, eu nem mesmo sei se posso continuar vivendo essa mentira. Eu sei o quanto não sou desejado professor. –disse se afastando, ele acreditava que precisava ficar novamente sozinho.

Severus não deixou que Harry fosse embora ainda, puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado, ele queria que o menino soubesse que ele estava lá para ele e que nunca desistiria dele assim tão de repente. Ele sabia que Harry encontraria alguém que cuidaria dele e que amaria ele profundamente. Ele só não tinha certeza de quem seria essa pessoa, ele sabia que o garoto amava alguém, só que tinha medo de revelar essas coisas, era como se soubesse o que aconteceria se revelasse aquele segredo.

Harry não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, ele nunca foi abraçado daquele jeito que professor Snape abraçava, nem mesmo a mãe de Ron abraçava daquele jeito. Snape tinha um jeito estranho de despertar as coisas nele, ele não queria dizer nada ao professor, ele sabia e sentia que o professor não era daquele tipo. Ele realmente não queria chorar na frente do outro, mas acabou deixando que as lagrimas lavassem seu rosto naquele instante.

Snape soube naquele momento que sentiu as lagrimas de Harry molhando sua túnica que ele era a paixão secreta de Harry, mas ele não podia, sentia que não era certo aquilo. Ele não queria machucar Harry, ele merecia alguém melhor que ele, mas assim que se afastou viu uma pequena luz branca na palma de sua mão, ele sabia o que significava aquilo, levantou a direita do garoto e viu a mesma luz. Harry ficou confuso por um momento, ele não conhecia aquela magia.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry com medo.

\- Magia das almas gêmeas. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser real. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes, é por essas e outras que sempre soube que sua mãe não era para mim, eu vi isso acontecer com ela e James Potter. –respondeu, ele estava um pouco resignado com aquilo.

\- Eu entendo. –disse Harry se afastando, ele correu para longe naquele momento, ele já não queria mais sofrimento, ele só queria um momento de paz e para refletir sobre aquilo que descobria.


	2. Uma Morte Sangrenta

Harry tinha corrido para seu dormitório, mas ele não sabia a senha, ele simplesmente não se importou, ele sabia que nunca seria pego, simplesmente correu para o sétimo andar e ficou na sala precisa para a noite, no dia seguinte iria para o dormitório pegar suas coisas para o início das aulas, mas naquela noite ele ainda sentia que precisava ficar longe de seus amigos. Harry não sabia porque, mas ele sentia que eles não eram os amigos que achava que conhecia, ele sabia que eles escondiam as coisas dele, ele tinha certeza daquilo. Ele não tinha certeza, mas já tinha visto Hermione saindo do escritório do diretor Dumbledore numa manhã, ele já não tinha certeza de que realmente ela ia para a biblioteca pesquisar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus sabia que tinha magoado os sentimentos de Harry, mas ele não achava que era certo manter o garoto naquele relacionamento que sabia que não iria para frente. Droga ele simplesmente não podia fazer mais nada, ele conversaria com Harry no dia seguinte, ele queria que o garoto soubesse as coisas, ele ainda precisava contar a Harry as descobertas que tinha feito sobre Voldemort, ele sabia que Harry tinha o direito de saber daquelas coisas, ele sabia que Dumbledore não queria que o menino soubesse dessas coisas, era como se Dumbledore odiasse Harry e estava simplesmente mandando ele para a morte.

Ele não queria deixar que Harry se machucasse ainda mais, ele não permitiria aquilo, ele ia fazer com que o garoto fosse protegido de todos os queriam fazer mal a ele. Ele sabia que os amigos de Harry não estavam com ele naquela guerra, ele tinha visto em seus olhares, tinha algo mais acontecendo naquele colégio, ele daria um jeito de descobrir aquelas coisas o quanto antes, ele não podia deixar que Harry sofresse ainda mais.

Resmungando irritado ele foi direto para as masmorras pensar no que teria que fazer, ele sabia que não poderia magoar os sentimentos de Harry o garoto merecia ter alguém com ele naquele momento. E ele também sabia que precisava de alguém em sua vida, ele só não imaginava que sua alma gêmea fosse ser alguém como Harry Potter, era por isso que nunca tinha encontrado antes, sua mãe ficaria feliz se tivesse encontrado bem antes, mas ela tinha falecido quando ele ainda estava em seu terceiro ano, ele simplesmente nunca perdoou seu pai, ele sabia que tinha sido ele que assassinou sua mãe. Seu pai poderia ser um trouxa, mas Tobias estava querendo que ele começasse a trabalhar para ter seu próprio sustento. Severus foi, mas nunca perdoou o pai por aquilo.

Severus tinha trabalhado tão duro em seus anos de hogwarts, ele estava em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, mas ninguém acreditava que aquilo poderia acontecer, ele tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada é com ela que ele daria um futuro digno para Harry e ele, tinha uma outra coisa que ele queria e sabia que poderia completar ainda mais o coração de Harry, ele daria um jeito de descobrir onde o filho de Harry estava.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

No dia seguinte novamente os alunos viram Harry ignorar seus amigos e se sentar entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Harry tinha simplesmente mudado o rumo de sua vida, ele sabia que não poderia deixar que Dumbledore continuasse manipulando ele daquele modo, ele já era bem grandinho para continuar com aquilo. Neville foi o único que conseguiu tirar um sorriso de Harry, coisa de deixou Severus grato por aquele garoto. O restante dos alunos ficou intrigados com aquilo, eles claro não imaginavam que Potter iria sorrir por algo que Neville poderia ter dito a ele. Quando deu o horário do início das aulas, Harry preferiu sair com Neville, algo parecia lhe dizer que o garoto medroso era verdadeiro.

Na primeira aula do dia Harry fez dupla com Neville, simplesmente ignorou os chamados de Ron ou Hermione, ele não queria ter nada a ver com eles nunca mais em sua vida. Transfiguração passou tranquila, Harry não precisava mais ouvir Hermione, ele sabia que ela estava querendo que ele fosse horrível nas matérias, mas daquela vez ele estudou as teorias bem antes dela, ele tinha ficado na sala precisa por aquele motivo. Harry tinha sentido sua magia crescer bem mais quando percebeu que parecia ter se libertado de algo que lhe prendia para baixo.

Harry naquele momento soube que alguém tinha prendido sua magia para dentro de si para que ela não fosse despertada. Na noite anterior ele sabia que tinha sentido coisas inexplicáveis pelo seu professor mais odiado da escola, mas ele nunca poderia ter odiado o homem, ele sempre tinha fingido que odiava o homem.

-\\-\\-\\--\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na última aula do dia Harry se sentou com Neville Longbottom outra vez, ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha despertado sua magia mais forte. Snape preferiu ficar atento em sua alma gêmea, eles não tinham revelado para ninguém, mas Snape, ele faria de tudo para proteger Harry. Snape percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava aprontando alguma, olhou Harry atentamente e soube que algo tinha acontecido com o menino, seu rosto mostrava dor.

No momento seguinte Draco é jogado para o alto no lustre da sala, Snape ficou chocado e se afastou para não sofrer danos algum, ele sabia que Harry não lhe machucaria, mas quando olhou para Harry soube que ele não estava fazendo nada, mas lendo o seu livro em paz, ele nunca pensou que o outro fosse começar a levar a sério seus estudos. Logo Malfoy estava no chão estirado e praticamente morto. Os alunos da sala todos eles tinham se afastado antes de aquilo acontecer.

-Ordem. –disse Snape depois de aquilo acabar, foi conferir Draco, mas era tarde ele sabia. – Estão dispensados.

Os alunos foram logo saindo da sala com seus materiais, ninguém queria ficar no caminho da fúria de Snape, mas perceberam que o outro estava muito calmo demais. Harry demorou muito para sair da sala. Ele olhou para o professor, ele precisava conversar com o homem novamente, ele precisava confiar no professor, ele tinha certeza de que o outro ainda tinha muitas coisas para conversar com ele. Snape entendeu que Harry queria falar com ele, pegou a varinha e trancou a porta rapidamente.

\- Algo errado? –perguntou com cuidado ele não queria machucar ainda mais Harry.

\- Lucius também está morto, eu senti que ele estava mexendo com minha mente, eu senti a mesma magia que Draco. –respondeu sem frescura, ele sabia que Snape acharia a verdade no que tinha acontecido ali.

\- O que quer dizer? –perguntou confuso.

\- Há um tempo, eu sentia que alguém estava mexendo com minha mente, sentia que algo não estava certo. Desde aquela noite no cemitério estou com essa sensação estranha em minha mente. Ontem quando me abraçou, algo se libertou de mim, eu soube que alguém trancou minha magia, para que eu não mostrasse a ninguém que eu era forte. E hoje aqui senti a conexão de magia de Draco e Lucius. –respondeu tremendo, ele estava com medo do outro não acreditar nele.

\- Eu acredito em você. Venha para meus aposentos e vamos poder conversar melhor. –chamou o professor.

Harry sabia que poderia confiar no professor naquele momento, ele tinha sentido a magia calma do outro e soube que o professor tinha se resignado em tentar com ele, mas ele era que não queria se machucar naquele momento, ele sabia quando não era desejado, quando realmente não era amado. Ele tinha certeza de que Severus Snape não queria machucar ele também, ele também não queria machucar o homem por algo que não podia ser. Seguiu o professor para um retrato que nunca tinha reparado que estava escondido atrás do quadro negro.

Ali na sala do professor ele pediu logo um jantar para dois, ele queria que Harry se sentisse confortável com ele, eles tinham muito o que conversar e conhecer um ao outro, ele queria que Harry soubesse que ele não era uma pessoa horrível dentro de seus aposentos e que ele era só um homem que estava fingindo odiar as crianças. Ele era um homem que não queria que Voldemort soubesse que ele sempre quis ter uma família.

\- Sinta se em casa, já volto. –disse Severus pedindo para Harry se sentar, se sentir em casa.

\- Obrigado. –respondeu.

Harry se sentou numa poltrona, colocou sua mochila no chão ao lado, olhou em volta. O aposento do professor não era nada sombrio. Os moveis eram de marfim, assim como o sofá e poltronas eram de um bege claro. Então o professor retornou, mas saiu rapidamente por onde eles tinham entrado vindo da sala de aula. Harry sabia que o professor só queria limpar a bagunça que era o sangue de Draco Malfoy. Na porta principal dos aposentos do professor alguém batia.

Severus voltou para seu aposento particular irritado, ele queria conversar com Harry sem interrupções, mas parecia que não ia ser naquela noite que eles se conheceriam. Mas assim que abriu a porta, puxou madame Pomfrey para dentro, ele estava querendo falar com ela a respeito de Harry, mas ele não queria esconder nada de Harry, ele tinha direito de saber das coisas a seu respeito e não seria ele que começaria a esconder as coisas de sua alma gêmea.

\- Eu estava prestes a chamar você para conversar. –disse ao olhar espantando da matrona.

\- Aconteceu algo? Harry? –perguntou sem entender a mulher se sentando em outra poltrona.

Severus se sentou no sofá da sala, olhou para Harry calmo, ele queria que o menino mostrasse a ela o que eles realmente eram, mas ele sabia que tinha de ir com cuidado, ele não queria machucar mais ainda os sentimentos de Harry, ele mais do que ninguém merecia ser feliz. Harry entendeu, se sentou ao lado do professor no sofá e novamente a luz das almas gêmeas foram à vista.

\- São almas gêmeas. –disse chocada, ela nunca se imaginou que um aluno e professor fossem ser almas gêmeas.

\- Sim, mas não é sobre isso que preciso conversar com você. –disse Severus.

\- O que realmente está acontecendo? –perguntou interessada no assunto.

Severus olhou para Harry, ele não queria revelar nada ainda, ele não sabia como Harry estaria naquele momento, ele só não queria trazer um momento doloroso para o garoto naquele momento. Harry merecia ser cuidado e feliz, ele já não podia continuar odiando o menino naquele momento, sua alma tinha sido lavada quando descobriu que eram almas gêmeas. Harry estudou o rosto do professor e soube que ele queria revelar para a mulher as coisas que tinha se inteirado dele, mas ele não sabia como se sentir naquele momento.

\- Eu estive gravido. –disse Harry se afastando do professor naquele momento.

Madame Pomfrey ficou indignada com aquilo, ela jamais pensou que Harry Potter de todas as pessoas já tivesse um filho, ela queria achar que era uma piada de mal gosto, mas as lagrimas que via lavar o rosto do garoto era a mais pura verdade, e ela jamais viu Harry mentir sobre algo tão mais sério. Severus se levantou e abraçou Harry ele não queria que o garoto ficasse chorando sozinho, ele não podia permitir que Harry continuasse sofrendo. Harry se sentiu protegido no abraço do professor, ele nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir daquele jeito.

\- O que aconteceu com Draco Malfoy, estava revisando os arquivos médicos e de repente a pasta dele não estava mais entre os alunos…

\- Minha magia esteve bloqueada, ontem quando o professor me abraçou algo a libertou e hoje de manhã eu senti a magia de ambos Malfoy tentar entrar na minha mente. –respondeu ainda abraçado ao professor.

\- Você sente mais alguma magia dentro de você? –perguntou Pomfrey com curiosidade, algo não estava certo naquele momento.

\- Dumbledore. –respondeu se afastando do professor.

Madame Pomfrey não podia acreditar naquilo, ela sabia o quanto Harry era mais poderoso que Dumbledore, ela tinha se perguntando no passado o que tinha acontecido com a magia do garoto, que era para ter manifestado bem mais poderosa mesmo na idade de onze anos, ela ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar naquelas coisas, mas naquele momento ela tinha se decidido que cuidaria melhor do garoto.

\- Onde está seu filho? Aliás quem é o pai dele? –perguntou Pomfrey com curiosidade.

\- Eu fui estuprado pelo meu tio, ele mandou meu filho para o orfanato, disse que o lugar dele era lá. –respondeu chorando de dor, ele nunca realmente conheceu se filho.

\- Sabe que orfanato está? –perguntou Severus com cuidado.

\- St. James, o que pretende fazer? –perguntou Harry estremecendo.

\- Resgatar nosso filho. Sei que ele não é meu, mas somos almas gêmeas, claro que iria querer assumir a paternidade dele. –respondeu voltando a abraçar o garoto.

Harry se sentiu comovido com aquilo, ele nunca imaginou que fosse ouvir uma coisa daquelas dos lábios do professor, o que sentia por ele naquele momento aumentou ainda mais e a luz que antes só se viam nas mãos deles, cobriu os dois juntos. Severus sentiu a dor em seu braço esquerdo, se afastou um pouco e arregaçou a manga esquerda, eles viram a marca negra sumir. Harry não podia acreditar que o professor tinha uma marca negra, estremeceu de medo, mas Pomfrey sorriu feliz com aquilo. As almas gêmeas sempre queriam proteger seus parceiros, não importavam se possuíam magia negra ao não no corpo, aquela era a primeira vez que via algo como aquilo acontecer.

\- Está tudo bem Harry, professor Snape era um espião marcado, eu sempre quis que ele saísse dessa vida. Agora podem ficar juntos sem ter que se preocupar com nada no mundo. Severus se você for resgatar seu filho, melhor fazer isso o quanto antes, para que eu possa verifica-lo. –disse a matrona.

Harry ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar naquelas coisas que ouvia, mas ele queria conhecer seu filho o quanto antes. Ele não podia deixar que seu filho continuasse no orfanato, aquele não era o lugar para ele, o lugar dele era ficar perto dos pais. Severus ainda olhava para seu braço esquerdo chocado, olhou para Harry viu que o garoto estava assustado com as descobertas, mas ele não podia abandonar Harry daquele jeito, ele ainda queria conversar e conhecer ainda mais aquele garoto problemático, mas poderoso além da conta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? O que Severus pretende fazer agora que não é mais um servo de Voldemort?  
> Espero vocês nos reviews  
> Bora comentar?
> 
> Ps.: no meio dessa fic farei uma homenagem ao ator Alan Rickman... ele foi eterno!

**Author's Note:**

> Mas uma fic minha sobre esse casal em particular... hã eu já disse que eu amo eles juntinhos neh. Hehehehehe  
> Espero que vocês gostem... bora para o próximo capitulo.
> 
> Bora comentar.


End file.
